CHANBAEK : SO, I MARRIED MY ANTI FANS?
by mintvodka
Summary: Baekhyun sangat membenci artis muda dengan bakat dan talenta yang bejibun bernama Park Chanyeol, menurutnya Chanyeol itu memalsukan semuanya di depan publik hingga Baekhyun harus bekerja di suatu rumah mewah berisi Monster yang selama ini di benci Baekhyun. mind to review? ;3
1. Chapter 1

TITTLE : CHANBAEK : SO I MARRIED MY ANTI FANS?

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : M

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : - Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol (EXO K) Korean Famous Multi Idol

\- Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun (EXO-K) a Barista in Famous Korean Cafe, Chanyeol's VERY Anti Fans.

OC : - Mabel Yuan (Chinesse Actress) Chanyeol's Bitchie FAKE GF

\- Gong Hyo Jin as Mrs Byun (Actress) Baek's Mother.

\- Random

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BxB, Hurt/Comfort.

-So I Married My Anti Fans?-

.

.

.

.

"Cause all of me, love all of you.. love you curve and all you ages all your perfect in perfection.." Suara merdu seorang laki-laki itu mengalun pelan diiringi suara piano yang Ia mainkan sangatlah membuat Ia terlihat saangat tampan, tetapi tidak untuk pria yang satu ini.

"Tch! sedang bernyanyi atau lipsinc?! sungguh tidak berguna!" Pria kecil itu memukul layar ponselnya, lalu melemparnya ke meja sedikit kasar. Pria kecil ini bernama Byun Baekhyun. asal kalian tau saja, Byun Baekhyun adalah ketua di salah satu fansite yang terbilang lumayan besar! CHANYEOL ANTI FANS. Iya, Chanyeol yang di beritakan sebagai seorang artis multitalenta dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk bakat terpendam serta wajahnya yang tampan membuat Baekhyun mabuk dan ingin muntah melihat kata-kata seperti itu.

"chey! aku tak pernah paham. kenapa bisa mereka menyukainya yang jelas-jelas sangat buruk? ckckck." Kau tau? member anti fans Chanyeol juga banyak! sekitar.. 500 orang, berisi para pria single, suami, pacar laki-laki atau para Butchy bagi kaum lesbian hingga "TOP" para bottom bagi kaum gay.

"Hah! memberku bertambah 5 orang lagi! kau tau itu Xiumin hyung?! LIMA Orang! hancurlah kau Chanyeol!" Betapa bencinya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, sudah tinggi seperti tiang listrik, kuping seperti Yoda hingga suaranya yang tidak terlalu bagus! apa sih bagusnya? Ah! pasti dia itu bermuka dua, Baekhyun yakin itu.

"Aku harus lebih giat mencari member!" Baekhyun bergumam seraya menyiapkan segelas kopi untuk pelanggan-pelanggannya, Kalian Tahu? Baekhyun juga sudah mengompori rekan-rekan kerjanya untuk tidak menyukai Chanyeol! tapi, mereka menganggap Chanyeol biasa saja.

"Baek, jangan terlalu benci padanya. nanti, kau akan tergila-gila padanya!" Xiumin, rekan kerja Baekhyun yang hanya dapat menghela nafasnya saat Baekhyun mulai mengungkit-ungkit Chanyeol kembali. tidak ada kah yang lebih seru dari itu? Sebetulnya Chanyeol memang berbakat tetapi kenap Baekhyun sangat membencinya?

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, sebetulnya kenapa kau sangat membencinya? padahal dia di lihat-lihat berbakat juga kok." Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan WHAT? BERBAKAT? Oh sungguh! apa yang berbakat dari pria seperti Chanyeol? tidak ada. Apa bagusnya dari suara bassnya? suara rappnya? aktingnya yang terlalu di buat-buat? cara dia bermain piano yang meeeeh masih level di bawah Baekhyun.

"Kau tau? dia bermain piano seperti tidak bermain piano! ch! katanya berbakat tapi dia main piano seperti anak kecil saja kalian tidak tahu!" Baekhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir, sudah jelas-jelas Chanyeol itu buruk. buruk sekali, dan Baekhyun berjanji dalam dirinya agar terus menjagi CHANYEOL ANTI FANS hingga saat Chanyeol tidak tenar lagi, Baekhyun akan pergi, hahahahaha!

"Kau ini terlalu terobsesi untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol, kau sendiri tidak punya bakat apa-apa" Baekhyun menatap Chen dan memberikan tatapan mematikan, membuat Chen memundurkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Y-ya! jangan beri aku tatapan seperti itu! tunjukkan apa kau lebih hebat sari Chanyeol." Chen membuat Baekhyun berfikir bagaimana cara menghabisi Chen, tapi itu tidak terlalu penting lagi pula jika Ia menghabisi Chen dia akan di bunuh oleh Xiumin.

"Aku bisa bernyanyi, aku bisa bermain musik, aku bisa berakting lagi pula wajahku sudah memimpin kan" Baekhyun mencoba memuji dirinya agar Chen tidak bisa berkata apapun tentang dirinya. tapi, Chen ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin mencekiknya!

"Kalau begitu.. tunjukkan! aku ingin lihat." Baekhyun membuang nafasnya pelan, lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan mendekatkannya kepada bibirnya lalu dengan wajah yang menurut Chen dan Xiumin terlalu di buat-buat Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi.

"oneuldo nan anbureul mudjyo

jichin harureul hollo keoreoon

naege sesangege billyeoon

kkumeun harumankeum darhaman ganeunde

ireon nado kwaehnchanheulkkayo

naega parandamyeon naega wonhandamyeon

kkumi dwehnayo

byeori jijianhneun maeumeuro

sal su innayo

oraen mureumdeureul didyeoseo

meon gireul wahsseul ttae

keureon nareul maja keudae marhaejuneyo

na chaja hemaen

keugeon narankeol

naeilye naege anbureul mudjyo

dachin maeumeun jogeum amulko inneunji

sesangege badaon sangcheo

harumankeum neureoman ganeunde

ireon nado kwaehnchanheulkkayo

tashi gidaryeoya tashi dagakaya

hamkke innayo

bie jeojji anhneun maeumeuro

sal su innayo

oraen mureumdeureul didyeoseo

meon gireul wahsseul ttae

keureon nareul maja keudae marhae juneyo

naega jigin kkumdeuri nal jikyeojundago

naega nohji anheun sondeuri jabajundago

nal jarage han gyejeol china

keudaereul mannayo

wehrowotdeon shigane insareul keonneyo

na kwaehnchanhayo

keudae isseuni

kkumi isseuni" Baekhyun menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari Ost film kesukaannya, The Queen Classroom yang di nyanyikan oleh salah satu member Group Girl band yang berada dalam satu agency dengan Chanyeol, Girls Generation. Iya, Group Girl Band itu lebih berbakat dan lebih senior ketimbang PARK CHANYEOL.

"Ch, suaramu pas-pasan sama seperti tikus yang terjepit pintu! ahahaha" Chen tak menghiraukan sinyal berbahaya dari Xiumin yang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi Ia akan mendapatkan bencana besar, di cekik Baekhyun.

"Kim Jong Dae! habis kau!" Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang dan segera mendorong Chen ke didinding dan mencekik Chen hingga Xiumin kalang kabut menenangkan Baekhyun.

Mungkin, Chanyeol adalah seorang terlihat idiot tapi bagi Baekhyun itu pasti acting. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol adalah seorang yang bermuka dua, sangat bermuka dua!

Baekhyun berhenti di dekat salah satu Bar di jalan Hongdae, saat Baekhyun hendak masuk kedalam Bar, Baekhyun melihat banyak sekali kerumunan wanita yang membuat Baekhyun jengkel. kenapa mereka seenaknya saja di sini?!

"yaish. ada apa lagi ini?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya dan berusaha mengintip kenapa para perempuan itu berkumpul sembari memfoto ataupun merekam video. Baekhyun berusaha mengintip apa yang terjadi, dan ternyata Baekhyun menemukan sebuah harta karun!

"CHANYEOL? BERKENCAN DENGAN SENIOR MABEL YUAN? HAH! HAHAHA! hancur kau, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mulai mengambil ponselnya dan ikut mengambil gambar dari pemandangan itu, dan seharusnya Chanyeol tau dan harusnya mereka lari kan? tapi kenapa mereka malah semakin asik mengobrol? tanpa memakai masker atau topeng untuk menutupi wajah mereka agar tak terlihat oleh publik.

Setelah Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan apa yang Ia cari, Ia berjalan kembali ke appartmentnya. Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan semua gambar dari semua sisi. mulai gambar berpegangan tangan, mengusap wajah hingga mencium pipi sang perempuan. sungguh aneh, dia ini ingin pamer kah? ckckck benar-benar artis tidak tahu diri.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun mengambil laptopnya dan mulai meluncurkan aksinya. Ia memposting gambar-gambar tersebut di media sosial dan website anti fansnya.

"berhati-hatilah para penggemar!" Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama, postingan Baekhyun mulai di penuhi komentar-komentar pro dan kontra tentang gambar tersebut.

" MyParkChan : Ah! kau hanya iri kan? ini editan! aku tidak percaya. Chanyeol tidak seperti itu!" hehehehe editan? tunggu saja tanggal mainnya anak kecil, kau akan mempercayaiku.

" NamjahY : Wow! benar-benar tidak tahu malu." Iya kawan, itu sangat tidak tahu malu! sangat, sangat dan sangat.

Setelah puas menjalankan misinya di media sosial dan websitenya, Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya, Ia masih berfikir tentang kejadian hari ini yang lumayan membuatnya senang. tapu ada beberapa hal yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya. pertama, kenapa Xiumin bisa berkata aku akan tergila-gila pada Chanyeol? Baekhyun sangat membenci Chanyeol! dan kedua, Kenapa para penggemar membela Chanyeol yang sudah mengecewakan mereka? dan yang terakhir, sungguh aneh. para senior jika dating selalu menutupi wajahnya agar terhindar dari publik tetapi tidak untuk Chanyeol? Ia tak memakai apapun untuk menutupinya Netizen pasti akan mengkritik hal tersebut.

"hah, memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu membuatku lelah juga. baiklah! selamat tidur." Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, agar Baekhyun bisa menghabiskan weekendnya dengan sukacita.

"Baek? Baekhyun?! YAAA! BAEKHYUN-AH! bangun!" Baekhyun terbangun dan menatap sekelilingnya, Ia hanya menemukan Ibunya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit marah, mungkin.

"Bangun! ayo cepat bangun.. Ibu ingin kau pergi ke tempat ini, ini teman Ibu waktu SMA dia juga sedang mencari seorang pembantu di rumahnya jadi Ibu suruh kau membantu mereka." Baekhyun akan bekerja sebagai APAAA?! tidak mungkin! Baekhyun akan menjadi pembantu? yang benar saja!

"Bu, kau tau kan aku punya pekerjaan lain?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengelak tapi Ibu Baekhyun tidak mau pantang menyerah agar anak semata wayangnya ini menurutinya.

"aku tau Baekkie, tapi ini hanya untuk hari sabtu dan minggu saja sayang." yang benar saja Bu, Kau menghancurkan liburanku dengan bekerja? oh lelucon yang bagus!

"Ini juga untuk menambah uang jajanmu dan Ibu kan?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, Ia tak tega jika harus melawan wanita yang sudah rela berkorban baginya jadi apa boleh buat..

"hah~ baiklah, aku akan kesana." mendengar jawaban itu, Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum puas lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mandi, sarapan lalu segera berangkat karna Ia sudah di tunggu-tunggu oleh kawan Ibunya itu.

Sesudah Baekhyun selesai mandi, Baekhyunpun segera turun dan menemukan Ibunya sedang membungkus sesuatu yang terlihat begitu lezat.

"Bu? apa ini?" Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan pundak anak lelakinya itu.

"Dulu saat masih bertetangga dan saat kau masih kecil, Ibu suka membawakannya rolltart cream padanya atau sekedar whoopie pie buatan Ibu, jadi Ibu ingin kau membawakan kue-kue buatan Ibu padanya, jja duduklah Ibu sudah buatkan kau sarapan." Hari itu, Baekhyun merasa sangat aneh, apa yang terjadi pada Ibu? Ia terlihat sangat senang tetapi terlihat sangat bersalah. ah! mungkin itu hanya halusinasi Baekhyun saja, Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa agar majikannya tak seburuk yang selalu afa di sinetron-sinetron yang selalu ada di layar televisimu.

Setelah Baekhyun kenyang mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan itu, Baekhyunpun pamit pergi kepada Ibunya membawa satu kantung besar berisi banyak sekali kue dan eskrim lezat buatan Ibu. aish, kenapa Ibu tak pernah membuatkan ini padaku? dunia terasa tidak adil.

"Garoooo suuu gil~ ssh hmm. Byeol Resident, Janggu Streets nomor 156~~~ garoosuu-gil! hah" Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya, rumah sederhana beegaya eropa dengan halaman rumah yang teramat besar itu adalah tempat dimana Ia akan bekerja?! ini rumah teman Ibunya?! wow.

"Ha-halo. aku Byun Baekhyun, anak dari Ibu Byun aku kemari membawakan bingkisan" Baekhyun melepas jarinya pada suatu tombol canggih yang biasanya ada di rumah-rumah mewah. tidak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dengan seseorang wanita paruh baya yang tak terlalu glamour tetapi terlihat sangat ramah.

"Baekkie? wuaah kau sudah besar sekarang ya! bagaimana kabarmu sayang? ayo ayo masuklah dulu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memasuki rumah besar yang sangatt nyaman itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi?

"Imo~ Ibu membawakanku sebuah bingkisan untukmu" Wanita itu tersenyum senang menerima bingkisan manis dari sahabat lamanya itu. ya, Nyonya Park adalah sebutannya setelah menikahi seseorang dari kaum park lalu memiliki dua anak yaitu seorang artis dengan talenta bertumpuk-tumpuk bernama Park Chanyeol serta seorang anak perempuan lebih tua dari Chanyeol bekerja sebagai wartawan cantik SBS TV dengan keahlian serta penggemar sejibun bernama Park Yoora.

"Nah Baekhyun, kau mulai bekerja hari ini tapi hanya untuk anak laki-lakiku dan rumah ini, tidak memasak hanya bersih-bersih dan cuci-cuci kau akan menginap di sini hanya untuk hari jumat malam, sabtu dan minggu. tentang bayaranmu aku bayar 5 juta won per bulan bagaimana?" Baekhyun berfikir, untuk bayaran 5 juta won?! wow.

"ah a-aku setuju nyonya~" Nyonya park tertawa keras saat mendengar panggilan Baekhyun padanya.

"sayang, panggil aku Imo saja. aiguuu kau semakin imut dan lucu semakin harinya Baekki. dia pasti merindukanmu, kkkk baiklah-baiklah sekarang kau ke kamar anakku di lantai atas berpintu kayu coklat, bertemulah dengannya dahulu." Baekhyun mengangguki perintah Mrs Park lalu meninggalkannya sendirian dengan bingkisan manis buatan Ibu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan menaiki anak tangga kayu itu sambir berfikir seleren apa dia? seseru apa dia? apa dia bisa di kritik? dia egoiskah? apa dia bisa aku ajak masuk ke dalam Chanyeol Anti Fans Clubnya? sembari berfikit Ia melihat sekelilingnya, mencari pintu kayu coklat dan Baekhyun menemukannya di ujung lorong. sepertinya ini kamar yang besar 10 kali lebih besar dari kamar kecil Baekhyun,huh.

"P-permisi?" Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kayu itu, tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun mengetuknya sekali lagi lebih keras, tetap tak ada jawaban. Baekhyunpun mengambil tindakan tercepat yaitu membuka pintu secara paksa, ternyata tidak terkunci. Baekhyunpun masuk kedalam ruangan bergaya tumblr dengan beberapa quotes di sekitarnya, Baekhyun juga menemukan banyal gambar anak lelaki mulai dari saat Ia bayi hingga Ia dewasa dan foto yang paling besar terpampang diatas tempat tidurnya Baekhyun terdiam menganga melihat siapa itu.

Ckrek. Baekhyun terkaget akan bunyi pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan munculah seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang basah serta beberapa tetesan air di sekitar leher hingga bahu lebarnya membuat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya.

"Park.. Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berkata hampir tak terdengar oleh Pria yang sangat di benci oleh Baekhyun itu, Park Chanyeol.

"H-hey? nuguya?!" Pria itu ternyata lebih tinggi dari yang Baekhyun kira, Ia menunjuk Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit curiga. Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya, otak Baekhyun membeku tetapi fikirannya berputar keras.

"aku hanya p-pembantu b-baru" mulut Baekhyun terasa kelu, dan Baekhyun terus menerus memberi sinyal pada kakinya untuk berjalan mundur tetapi Chanyeol membuatnya membeku. Baekhyun benar-benar di pertemukan oleh monsternya.

"Aku harus bekerja padanya?" Baekhyun membatin hal tersebut seraya menatap Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin mendekat padanya. Baekhyun? BERSIKAPLAH NORMAL!

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

Haloooo bagaimana menurut kalian? '^' bagus ga? Author rencana bikin FF Official Couple EXO OT12 dgn cerita berbeda-beda dan salah satunya Chanbaek ini sama Kaisoo, jadi Author minta bantuan review, fav, follow kalian karna 3 hal itu berarti bangeeett nget nget nget buat Author ^0^ ok makasih buat yang mau bacaaa!~ 난 정말 사랑해 여러븐! :3.

Happy Reading! :3


	2. Chapter 2

TITTLE : CHANBAEK : SO I MARRIED MY ANTI FANS?

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : M

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : - Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol (EXO K) Korean Famous Multi Idol

\- Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun (EXO-K) a Barista in Famous Korean Cafe, Chanyeol's VERY Anti Fans.

OC : - Mabel Yuan (Chinesse Actress) Chanyeol's Bitchie FAKE GF

\- Gong Hyo Jin as Mrs Byun (Actress) Baek's Mother.

\- Random

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BxB, Hurt/Comfort.

-So I Married My Anti Fans?-

.

.

.

.

"Kau, pembantu?" Chanyeol terlihat masih curiga, Baekhyun yang membeku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pelan, Chanyeol terdiam lalu menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai kebawah begitu seterusnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah dengan sikap Chanyeol. dan anehnya lagi, kenapa rasa benci itu hilang?

"Err, aku di suruh Ibumu untuk bekerja di sini jadi jangan salahkan aku karna dia yang menyuruhku kesini untuk bertemu denganmu" Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan keadaan yang ada, Baekhyun sangat risih dengan tatapan itu jadi, Baekhyun harus mengaku bukan?

"Jadi, umur berapa kau?" Baekhyun terkaget, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya sembari berfikir.

"sama denganmu" Haish, dia sangat bisa diajak di Chanyeol anti fansku, sebagai bahan bullyan! ahahahahaha. eh? kenapa rasa benci itu datang lagi? uuuurrggh.

"WOW. kau seumur denganku dan harus bekerja sebagai pembantu? dunia terasa tidak adil" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, hahaha! lelucon yang lucu, Park Chanyeol.

"aku punya kerja sampingan! aku bekerja di La Di Amour Café! sebagai batista! aku di sini hanya saat akhir pekan saja!." dengan tampang sangat kaget Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun tanpa berkata-kata, wajahnya menunjukkan wajah shock yang terlihat lucu bagi Baekhyun. tidak, jelek.

"Kau.. bekerja di Caféku? apa itu di Hongdae Street?" APAAA?! DIA BEKERJA DIMANAAAA?! JADI SELAMA INI BAEKHYUN SUDAH ADA DI AREA CHANYEOL? tenang Baekhyun tenang.. pantas saja Xiumin, Luhan, Chen, Sehun, Lay dan Suho membelanya!

"Iya, aku bekerja sebagai barista di La Di Amour Café pusat" Chanyeol menampakkan senyum idiotnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu!" Baekhyun menjabat tangan Chanyeol malas tetapi Chanyeol tersenyum begitu puas bertemu dengan pekerjanya yang menurutnya terlihat bersahabat, dan juga imut.

"Mm siapa namamu?" Baekhyun tersenyun kecil dengan bangga Ia harus menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai pegawai teladan serta KETUA ANTI FANS CHANYEOL dengan ratting antifans yang cukup banyak menurut Baekhyun.

"Byun.. Ba- Byun Bacon!" Baekhyun dengan spontan mengatakan nama buatannya, agar Ia tak ketahuan jika Ia mengatakan namanya dan ternyata Ia adalah anti fans terbesar Chanyeol maka Ia akan di pecat dan Ibu pasti akan marah besar pada Baekhyun. aishhh!

"Oh? oke.. bacon hai~ kau sudah makan? hari ini kau santai saja kamarku sedang bersih, mungkin jika yuan datang dia akan merusak semuanya." Chanyeol yersenyum seperti idiot, membuat Baekhyun berfikir apa yang akan terjadi jika yuan datang?! mereka akan bercinta kah?!

"Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh. dia dan aku hanya buatan agency, menutupi kasus keluarnya member SNSD, Jessica nunna. dia datang hanya untuk mengotori rumah lalu pulang, dia terlihat anggun tetapi sangat jorok, hahaha" Whaattt?! OH GREAT! Baekhyun mulai mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi dari hubungan Chanyeol dan Yuan. tapi itu belum cukup! Baekhyun masih membenci Chanyeol!

"Kau mau cola atau cider? duduklah" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, Chanyeol mengambil dua kaleng Cola dan menaruhnya di depan Baekhyun.

"err, aku sedang ingin susu. kau tak punya susu strawberry?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas, berfikir bahwa Baekhyun sudah dewasa, laki-laki dan menyukai susu strawberry? cute.

"Okok aku ambilkan" Baekhyun terdiam saat Ia melihat Chanyeol yang tidak protes sama sekali terhadap sikap Baekhyun yang terlihat sama sekali tidak bersahabat dengan Chanyeol. saat Chanyeol kembali dengan susu trawberry Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali berjalan dan hendak membuka bathropenya.

"HE-HEY! jangan di buka di sini! kau tidak malu? apa kau tidak khawatir jika ada yang memotret tubuhmu lalu memajangnya di media sosial?" duh?! Baekhyun akan melakukan itu jika Chanyeol berani membuka bathrope di depan dirinya! sungguh memalukan, apa ini perlakuan untuk anti fans? menunjukkan keburukanmu di depannya?

"kenapa aku harus malu? ini kamarku. lagi pulaa kau.. juga pria" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, apa pria ini tidak punya nalar?! oh ya Baekhyun lupa, Chanyeol~ IDIOT!

"dengar, aku pria tapi aku tamu dan calon pembantumu lalu kau membuka bajumu di depanku yang risih. apa kau tidak khawatir aku akan menjadi tidak suka dan lalu menjelek-jelekkanmu di depan khalayak umum?" Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, Chanyeol memberikan senyuman itu karna Chanyeol tidak akan pernah khawatir tentang apa yang membencinya. oh jelas! Chanyeol memukul semuanya dengan sangat rata. semua yang membencinya bisa saja sangat teramat mencintainya, dan yang mencintainya belum tentu benar-benar mencintai dirinya.

"tidak masalah, aku menganggap anti fans sebagai sahabatku, atau mungkin istriku, kekasihku, temanku yang selalu memperhatikanku dan membuatku tersadar akan kesalahan-kesalahanku lalu memperbaikinya agar menjadi lebih baik kedepannya. bukan begitu, Baekhyun?" WHAT? APA? ISTRI? bertemu dengannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun ingin menelan berbotol-botol aspirin, vitamin atau bahkan obat maag. tentu saja jawabanmu itu tidak masuk di akal!

"Yeah~" tak perlu waktu lama, setelah Chanyeol selesai berganti baju dan saat Chanyeol ingin mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Baekhyun pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sesosok wanita China dengan lipstik merah merona dengan tebal beberapa senti, berpakaian sehari-hari ala model, memasuki kamar Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Siapa dia?" Mabel Yuan. Yeaah~ Baekhyun bisa melihat langsung artis China yang menyebalkan dengan makeup super menor itu, apa sekarang sedang ngetren? ugh. selera make up yang buruk, kawan.

"teman, kenalkan Byun dia Mabel Yuan nunna" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, dan di jabat dengan ramah oleh Mabel Yuan.

"KEKASIH, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyiritkan alisnya dengan wajah super jijiknya, HELLO?! aku sudah mengetahui itu Nona dan hey?! kau dan Chanyeol hanya BU-A-TA-N.

"Oh Yaaaa!~~ aku sudah melihat berita itu di media sosial. wow selamat ya! aku turut senang dengan hubungan kalian yang UHUKbohongUHUKanUHUK!. maaf? aku tersedak liurku sendiri." Acting yang bagus, AKTOR BAEK! Yuan hanya tersenyum dan Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"y-ya?! kalian mau kemana?!" Baekhyun Shock! dia di pegang oleh Chanyeol?! Baekhyun hatus mandi sebanyak 10 kali untuk menghilangkan bekasnya ew!

"Berbelanja, kau di rumah saja!" Chanyeol berteriak-teriak membuat Baekhyun harus menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa senti agar telinganya tak rusak oleh Chanyeol.

"Hey! apa yang terjadi? kenapa kau menarikku?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol harus menariknya seperti ini? apa jika Chanyeol tau Baekhyun seorang anti fans Ia akan membunuh Baekhyun?! Oh tidak.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Yuan nunna berada di sisiku. oke aku mengaku, aku Gay dan kau harus tau itu. aku hanya bisa bilang "Iya" kepada agensi agar aku tidak di perlakukan sama seperti teman-temanku yang meninggalkan agensi lalu pulang ke tempat asalnya." WHAT?! CHANYEOL GAY?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA, matilah kau Byun Baekhyun, jika Chanyeol menyukaimu dan kau juga sebaliknya maka akan.. aaaishh!

"Ooh~ yeah. aku mengerti itu, banyak temanku yang gay dan yah mereka tidak terlalu rumit sepertimu sih." Sepertimu dan AKU! batin Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan segera membawa mobilnya pergi dari appartment, sejauh mungkin sampai Mabel Yuan pulang dari appartmentnya.

"Byun, kau lihat tas kertas putih besar di belakang?" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan tas kertas putih besar di jok belakang mobil Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. kenapa?" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengambilkan tas itu, Baekhyunpun mengangguki dan Baekhyun melihat banyak baju, topi, kacamata, make up serta wig? untuk apa semua ini?!

"Aku memerlukan itu untuk berpergian selama Mabel nuna ada di appartmentku agar aku tidak ketahuan oleh fans. mengapa aku di sini sedangkan nunna ada di rumah. hal itu bisa membuat agensi marah besar padaku." wow. ternyata dunia artis tak seindah yang Baekhyun bayangkan, bahkan mereka tak sebebas Baekhyun yang ingin kemana saja dan kapan saja.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang berada di bawah jembatan han, Chanyeol sedang berganti baju dan memakai wig, makeup serta kacamata besar hingga menutupi pipinya dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka, Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang fanboy yang jarang makan.

"Wow?! ahahaha! aku berteman dengan seorang fanboy busung lapar" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, baginya Chanyeol terlihat seperti bukan Chanyeol yang Ia benci tetapi Chanyeol yang berteman dengannya.

"kau mau makan croquet? aku tau tempat yang enak dan kau pasti suka! ayo!" Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu dan mengunjungi toko croquet kesukaannya yang menurut Chanyeol sangat lezat.

"Basil dan Krim, Jagung, Buah, Tomat, Kari" setelah Chanyeol memesan pesanannya dengan jumlah rata, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai mencicipimakanan itu dan Baekhyun benar-benar harus kesini lagi! wow. ini benar-benar sangat LEZAT!

"Wow. mm hm! ini benar-benar lezat!" Baekhyun sangat menyukai croquet ini, terkhusus untuk buah dan yang krim. sungguh sangat kreatif dan lezat! tapi Baekhyun juga tak kalah kagumnya dengan Chanyeol mengetahui makanan-makanan super lezat di seoul yang hampir tak pernah Baekhyun kunjungi! hahh hidup 23 tahun di Seoul tapi tak pernah mencicipi jajanan atau makanan lezat di sini. kau orang Korea bukan sih?

"Hah~ aku kenyang sekali!" Disinilah mereka, di taman kota appeujong setelah mereka asik makan, minum, berbelanja dan bermain. Baekhyun menatap keatas langit melihat bintang-bintang gemerlapan begitu indah menghiasi Seoul.

The 2nd Drawer - Sunny (The Queen Classroom OST)

"Apakah hidupmu selalu seperti ini Chan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penasaran bercampur rasa khawatir, tunggu. kenapa Baekhyun..?

"Yeah beginilah hidupku setelah aku memutuskan menjadi seorang artis. kau tau kan? hidup penuh drngan konsekuensi yang harus kau hadapi, jadi apapun komitmenmu maka ada konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung entah seberapa besar konsekuensi itu terjadi padamu." Baekhyun tertegun dengan perkataan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tak seharusnya hidup seperti itu kan?

"Kau punya banyak fans mungkin anti fans dan bahkan sasaeng fans di sekelilingmu tapi kau tidak takut? ku ini terbuat dari apa?" Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Baek, semua orang mempunyai batas waktu dan ceritanya masing-masing. jadi aku tidak perlu takut akan apapun yang ada di depanku." yeah. harus Baekhyun akui, Chanyeol seorang yang kuat. Baekhyun kagum itu! seolah rasa benci Baekhyun hilang dan benar-benar menghilang begitu saja seperti tersedot oleh vakum cleaner besar.

"Sepertinya nunna Yuan sudah pulang, dan malam sudah mulai larut. ayo pulang" Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati melihat Baekhyun sepenurut itu, walaupun Chanyeol tau siapa Baekhyun dan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan tetapi menurutnya itu hanya bentuk sebuah kasih sayangnya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertidur sesaat setelah Chanyeol selesai menghapus makeup serta apapun yang melekat pada dirinya dan berganti dengan baju yang lain merekapun pulang ke appartment Chanyeol.

"Hey, baek? kita sudah sampai" karna mereka sudah sampai, Chanyeol berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun tak membuka matanya sedikitpun, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju ke kamarnya dan merebahkannya di kasur empuk Chanyeol yang sangat tumben sekali masih rapi.

"Tumben masih sangat rapi" Chanyeol menyiritkan alisnya curiga, Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan tak menemukan siapapun. Ia melihat keluar jendela dan tak melihat seseorang yang Ia curigai itu. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu menggelengkan kepalanya berharap hal buruk itu tak terjadi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lupa, Mabel Yuan adalah seorang manusia juga. dan Ia bisa melakukan apa saja yang Ia mau, bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak tahu mereka sudah diintai Mabel Yuan sejak mereka pergi tadi siang.

"hm.. akan ku hancurkan kalian berdua" Mabel Yuan tersenyum licik, seperti Ia hanya menunggu waktu hingga Ia berhasil memangsa buruannya yang begitu lezat dan tak berdaya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

Halo! maaf lama update yaaaa~~ soalnya, Author lagi sibuk juga jadi gak sempet nulis / ngedit~~ bagaimana? CHAP 2NYA? Author minta dukungan kalian yaa lewat Fav, Follow dan Reviewnya! ^^ dan ada yang nanya nih. ini semua diambil dari cerita asli / webtoon / apapun itu..

NGGAK! ini bener" murni dari otak Author kok. oiya sekedar info aja Author juga bakal keluarin FF Hunhan "THE TWO FACES BROTHERS" so,tetep stay tuned dan tetep dukung di channel Author yaa :3 i love you guys soooo muchhh {}

난 진짜 정말 사랑해!~~~ *로프 사인*


	3. Chapter 3

TITTLE : CHANBAEK : SO I MARRIED MY ANTI FANS?

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : M

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : - Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol (EXO K) Korean Famous Multi Idol

\- Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun (EXO-K) a Barista in Famous Korean Cafe, Chanyeol's VERY Anti Fans.

OC : - Mabel Yuan (Chinesse Actress) Chanyeol's Bitchie FAKE GF

\- Gong Hyo Jin as Mrs Byun (Actress) Baek's Mother.

\- Random

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BxB, Hurt/Comfort.

GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOU ALL HAPPY!~~ *LOVELOVELOVE* pertama" Iya, ini percampuran antara exo next door tapi hanya sebagian keciiiil bgt gak semua sama terinspirasi dari "CALON" Filmnya Chanyeol yang 'katanya' ada bed scenenya. tapi, ini rumor kyk SOWKnya Kris yg dulu. ada adegan ranjang. ADA! teler berdua di ranjang tp gak ngapa"in /? bhak. oke deh, ini cerita sebetulnya mau di update setelah cerita Kaisoo karna ceritanya nyambung tp setelah author pikir" aneh juga kalo flashback, jd ini dulu trs nyambung Kaisoo hehehe semoga kalian suka!

nb : dan ya, di Chap 2 ada yg typo -_,- harusnya Bacon bukan Baekhyun.

PERHATIAN CHAP INI ADA ADEGAN KISSINGNYA.

CHAP DEPAN ADA ADEGAN ENA" '^')b

Happy Reading! ^0^

-So I Married My Anti Fans?-

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya diatas ranjang Chanyeol. Baekhyun terbelalak, dengan perlahan Ia mengecek badannya yang nyatanya Ia masih berpakaian lengkap, Baekhyun mengarahkan matanya kesamping kanannya dan terdapat Chanyeol sedang memeluk Baekhyun. EW EW EWWW! Baekhyun harus ke spa dan membersihkan semuanya. Baekhyun dengan sigap memindahkan tangan Chanyeol seperti orang kejijik'an tetapi Chanyeol mengelak dan memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat lagi.

tidak ada cara lain, Baekhyun menengkurapkan badannya lalu turun dari kasur tersebut secara perlahan. YEAH! Kau mata-mata yang hebat Baekhyun! seketika, Baekhyun teringat akan hari pertamanya bekerja yaitu tepat hari ini. Baekhyunpun turun ke bawah dan menemukan Ibu Chanyeol sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Pagi Baekhyunnie~ apa semalam mimpi indah?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri Nyonya Park, lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Sarapanlah terlebih dahulu, lalu mulai bekerja. oya? Chanyeol masih tidur?" Nyonya Park menaruh beberapa piring makanan lezat seperti naengmyeon. Mie dingin Korea, lalu ada sundubu jigae. sup daging sapi pedas dengan tahu lembut. beserta side dishes lainnya selagi Baekhyun terkagum-kagum dengan masakan lezat ini, Nyonya Park menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar Chanyeol, membangunkannya untuk sarapan bersama.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Chanyeol sudah turun dari tangga dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajahnya yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk. dengan gerakan lemas Chanyeol mengikat poninya keatas lalu menuju wastafel, lalu menggosok giginya dan mencuci wajahnya, dan hal tersebut di tonton langsung oleh Baekhyun! bagi fans Chanyeol mereka pasti berteriak-teriak dan mencoba untuk memasang wajah terseksinya ketika Chanyeol kembali. tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. anti fans seperti Baekhyun hanya dapat menatap pemandangan tersebut dengan wajah datar, walaupun jantungnya berdegup sangat (teramat) kencang.

"Selamat pagi ma" Chanyeol memeluk Nyonya Park hangat lalu mencium pipi wanita paruh baya itu. aw, Baekhyun meleleh. Chanyeol ternyata juga sangat menyayangi Ibunya, setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia 2 tahun lalu. Chanyeol seperti menampar Baekhyun bolak balik, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyapa Ibunya saat pagi, Ia selalu mengomel kepada Ibunya. mungkin faktor ayah Baekhyun yang juga sudah lama tiada.

"Hey bacon" Chanyeol mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun lalu duduk di depan Baekhyun, TIDAK! CHANYEOL PASTI BERMUKA DUA, PASTIII! Baekhyun berusaha berteriak di dalam hatinya.

"hari ini aku ada acara halloween di SMTOWN WONDERLAND, hari ini kau ikut aku untuk berbelanja kostum dan nanti malam kau dan aku akan menghadiri acara itu. bisa?" Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya dan menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak mengerti apapun yang diucapkan Chanyeol. a-apa bisa diulang?

"a-apa?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, Ia tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"nanti malam aku ada acara halloween di SMTOWN WONDERLAND, hari ini kau ikut aku untuk berbelanja kostum dan nanti malam kau dan aku akan menghadiri acara itu. bisa?" Baekhyun relfek mengangguk padahal otaknya berteriak 'JANGAN' seperti sirine ambulan. tetapi hati Baekhyun melumpuhkannya.

"kau juga cari kostum ok?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, Ia seakan menjadi Boneka yang hanya mengiyakan perkataan seseorang. padahal otak anti fansnya terus terusan menjerit.

"Selamat makan" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan, membuat Nyonyapar terkekeh sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti mengingat masa lalu yang terulang kembali.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mandi di kamar mandi yang berbeda, setelah selesai mandi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berganti baju lalu keluar di saat yang bersamaan.

"aku kira kau masih belum selesai. ahahaha" Baekhyun menggeram, dikira Dia wanita apa? okey, Baekhyun memang bottom tapi Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu betah di dalam kamar mandi terus menerus, kecuali Ia sedang sedih atau memang dia sedang merasa kepanasan.

"ayo" Chanyeol menginterupsi Baekhyun untuk segera berangkat, Baekhyunpun mengikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya, memasuki mobil Chanyeol dan segera menuju toko kostum yang biasanya di sewa oleh para artis-artis Korea menjelang Halloween.

"Kau mau jadi apa di pesta nanti?" Chanyeol berfikir sejenak mengenai pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia pun masih bingung akan jadi apa dia malam ini, Joker? Ia sudah memilihnya tahun lalu.

"aku mungkin akan menjadi Mat Hatter di dalam film Alice In The Wonderland The Movie kalau kau?" Baekhyun sudah membayangkan betapa konyolnya Chanyeol malam ini, tapi Baekhyun akan memilih yang lebih konyol lagi.

"aku ingin menjadi Winifred Sandersom dari film Hocus Pocus" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Baekhyun akan menjadi Winifred, karna menurut Chanyeol diantara ketiga penyihir Sanderson itu, Winifredlah yang sangat mirip dengan tikus tanah.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?! kau juga akan menjadi Mat Hatter~" tawa Chanyeol mulai mereda saat mereka sudab berada di tempat yang mereka tuju, merekapun turun dark mobil dan memasuki ruko yang bergaya tumblr dengan bernuansa warna pastel yang manis dengan tulisan "COSTUM HOUSE n CO" berwarna putih yang di tempel di setiap kaca dan juga banner toko itu.

Saat Baekhyun memasuki butik tersebut, hanya ada beberapa kostum yang di gantung di atas rak berwarna pink pastel dan juga beberapa meja rias berwarna aqua dengan bunga-bunga cantik di sampingnya.

"Heyy Chanyeollie~ apa kabar? kau mau pilih kostum.. dan wow siapa ini?" tanya seseorang perempuan yang jelas-jelas bukan orang Korea tetapi sangat fasih dalam berbahasa.

"Baik, bagaimana kabar anak-anakmu? yeah aku ada acara hallowen, kau bisa membantuku mencari kostum, Kim? dia? ah dia asisten baruku, kenalkan namanya Bacon." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya kepada wanita itu yang segera di sambut dengan sangat ramah.

"Kimberly, panggil saja aku Kim. aiguuu kau cantik sekali Bacon!" Baekhyun tersipu saat Kim memujinya seperti itu. kau terlalu berlebihan Kim! kkkk.

"ahahaha! terimakasih Kim~" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tersipu seperti itu, seperti saat Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun saat mereka masih berumur 2 Tahun.

"Oke, kalian mau mencari baju apa?" Kim bertanya, sembari mengajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju pintu putih bersih yang di dalamnya berisi ribuan, mungkin jutaan kostum.

"untukku kostum Mat Hatter yang di pakai Johnny Depp dan untuk Bacon kostum Winfred Sanderson." Kim terdiam lalu tertawa dan segera mencarikan kostum yang di cari oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"aku sudah membayangkan saat kalian akan memakai kostum itu! pasti sangat lucu!" Kim terkekeh setelah mengambilkan wig dan beberapa asesoris lainnya.

"oke, its showtime guys!" Kim memberikan Kostum dan asesoris tersebut kepada Baekhyun, dan menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam ruang ganti yang cukup untuk empat orang di dalamnya. Kim sungguh menyukai kedua pasangan tersebut, mereka terlihat sangat manis saat bersama.

di dalam bilik itu, Baekhyun menggantungkan kedua kostum tersebut dan mulai melepas bajunya. lalu memakai korset berwarna putih bersih, setelahnya memakai gel bra tempelan, dan memakai bra kemben lalu kostum Winfred berwarna hijau lengkap dengan kerudungnya, lalu wig.

"ppftt. aku terlihat sangat konyol" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun sembari memakai jas. Chanyeol sedikit terpana melihat Baekhyun yang lebih cantik dari Winfred asli.

"tidak. itu terlihat sangat cantik, bahkan aku tak dapat melihat sisi villain mu. hahaha" Baekhyun kembali menggeram sembari memakai gigi kelinci palsu pada gigi terdepannya.

"Chan" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan sedikit menahan tawa melihat Baekhyun bergigi kelinci itu.

"Jangan tertawa! bantu aku meristleting gaunnya." Baekhyun memutar badannya ke belakang mempertontonkan bahu putihnya yang mulus, membuat Chanyeol sedikit gelisah.

"O-oke" Chanyeol menatap pundak Baekhyun itu lalu menaikkan risletingnya, setelah sampai diatas, Chanyeol mengecup pundak Baekhyun perlahan.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnha bingung, apa itu tadi? ah! paling hanya tangan Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja menyentuh bahunya. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah datar, tetapi hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

"kau cantik, ahahahaha bacon!" Baekhyun cemberut, Ia mengambil bajunya lalu mengankat gaunnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol melihat Winfred versi laki-laki imut.

Setelah berganti dengan kostum, Kim mempersilahkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu untuk membenahi wignya dan membubuhkan make up pada Baekhyun, lalu setelah itu berganti dengan Chanyeol yang sedikit susah. tetapi Kim sudah mahir dalam hal itu, jadi tak perlu waktu berjam-jam mereka berdua sudah terlihat seperti Winfred dan Mat Hatter asli.

"Sebelum kalian pergi, boleh kan aku mengambil foto kalian berdua?" Kim mengambil polaroidnya, sembari memasang wajah memohon.

"Tentu, Kim." Kim tersenyum sumringah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpose dengan gaya spesifik karakter mereka masing-masing.

"nah, sudah~ ini satu untukku dan satu lagi untuk kalian." Kim memberikan satu lembar foto polaroid untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, setelah Chanyeol membayar merekapun pergi menuju lokasi SMTOWN WONDERLAND di Cheongnamdong, Lokasi inipun baru saja di dirikan oleh sang empunya agensi, Sooman.

butuh waktu setengah jam perjalanan agar sampai menuju lokasi dan sesampainya mereka disana, ternyata sudah banyak artis SM yang datang, Baekhyun dapat melihat beberapa member Fans dan Reporter yang siap mengambil gambar di area Red Carpet dan Photo Box.

"Kau siap?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeolpun turun dari mobil dan hanya Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju Red Carpet, Baekhyun memasuki gedung menunggu Chanyeol hingga masuk ke dalam.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit risih juga saat para Staff, Artis maupun manager artis-artis SM menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang bertanya-tanya siapakah dirinya. hey~ Baekhyun hanya menemani Chanyeol malam ini! jangan menatapku seperti itu! ckckck.

Dan benar seperti dugaan Baekhyun, hari ini Chanyeol mengenalkan Baekhyun kepada teman-temannya, makan, minum wine, berfoto atau bergosip bersama tentang para member SM yang keluar dari agensi yang sangat tenar itu sampai acara selesai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memenangkan penghargaan sebagai kostum terunik tahun ini. Baekhyun pasti akan beredar di sosial media dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Baekhyun akan dikenal sebagai asisten Chanyeol yang sebenarnya adalah antifans Chanyeol.

"Kau lelah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya berlahan, Baekhyun memang sedang tidak mengantuk ataupun walaupun mereka sekarang sudah berada di rumah Chanyeol sembari menaiki tangga menuju kamar masing".

"em, bacon." Baekhyun menoleh, entah karna apa Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. dan Baekhyunpun tak berusaha menjauh, Ia hanya kebingungan kenapa Chanyeol mendekatinya?

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun perlahan lalu tangan Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun, Baekhyun benar-benar tak sadar saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir cherrynya, kecipak yang di timbulkan oleh mereka berdua mulai mengudara, Chanyeol meraih knop pintu kamar Tamu yang akan di tempati Baekhyun dan membukanya Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun kearah kasur dobel king size itu setelah menutup knop pintu dan menguncinya.

Baekhyun merasa darahnya mendidih naik menuju ubun-ubun dan turun menuju keseluruh tubuh di sertai dengan degup jantung Baekhyun yang mungkin terdengar. Baekhyun merasa Ia sedang jatuh cinta berat, Baekhyun seakan membuang jauh-jauh rasa bencinya terhadap Chanyeol dan menggantikannya dengan rasa sayabg, cinta dan rasa ingin memiliki satu sama lain.

Apa aku harus melepas kebencianku kepada Chanyeol?

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

Kyaaaaaa bagaimana Readersdeul? :3 bagus tak bagus taakk? hihihihi semoga kalian suka yaa! dan dukung cerita" author lewat Review, Fav dan Follow secara GRATIS (pake kuota kalian :p) dan berlangganan cerita" author seumur hidup /? jadi. klik ketiganya supaya author bisa berkarya terus! kalian jjang! :* I LOVE YOUUUUUUU


End file.
